


Never let go

by last_night_on_earth



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Amy's mom - Freeform, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Leonard Hofstadter (mención), Pamy fluff, Sheldon Cooper (mención), Shelnard implícito, pride month
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_night_on_earth/pseuds/last_night_on_earth
Summary: "- ¿Una qué, madre? – Cuestionó Amy – Dilo, después de todo, es lo que soy; y ya no tengo miedo de ello. – La castaña sintió como Penny apretaba su mano con más fuerza. La rubia sabía que aún no era muy prudente que ella hable o trate de defender a su novia, pero de ser necesario, no dudaría en intervenir." #PrideMonth





	Never let go

Por cada minuto que pasaba, el ceño de la sra. Fowler se fruncía cada vez más. Su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre completa, y, aunque mil pensamientos corrían en ese momento por su cabeza; ninguno lograba materializarse en palabras. No para lo que tenía en frente de ella.

Su hija, tomada fuertemente de la mano de otra mujer, y que hacía unos momentos acababa de confesarle que… que era…

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Era repugnante. Abominable. Anti natural. O al menos eso le decía su juicio formado desde la religión. Su propia hija, a la que crío firmemente en ella, había tirado a la basura todas las enseñanzas, los servicios dominicales, las citas bíblicas; absolutamente todo. Y ahora osaba profanar su hogar ostentando su pecado, y de la mano de la rubia incitadora.

La sra. Fowler estaba convencida de algo: Ella no había fallado. La culpa era de la rubia esa que siempre estuvo detrás de su vecino, el de anteojos y cabello rizado. No le bastaba ser promiscua con los hombres, ahora también pretendía descarriar a su hija. No… ella hizo todo bien, como buena cristiana. La zorra rubia era la culpable.

El silencio de su madre siempre era un mal agüero, eso Amy lo sabía desde pequeña. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo despavorida, ya que temía que se madre perdiera la cordura y la encerrara en el armario del pecado. Sin embargo, el firme agarre de la mano de Penny sobre la suya la mantenía en su sitio, y le daba la fuerza para seguir plantándose frente a su progenitora. Habían sido ya muchos años de vivir en las sombras con respecto a sus decisiones, varios años de querer convencerse a sí misma, diciéndose que “era solo una etapa” y que tarde o temprano encontraría un hombre para entablar una relación, casarse, tener hijos, nietos, bisnietos y así sucesivamente. Años y años engañándose a sí misma de que no le atraían las mujeres, ya que la sociedad veía eso como algo repulsivo y su madre jamás le perdonaría un pecado de ese calibre. Dios jamás la aceptaría en su reino.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, la que sí estaba dispuesta a aceptarla; con peculiaridades y todo, era la mujer a su lado. Su Penny.

Más minutos pasaron en incómodo silencio, y Amy empezaba a pensar que todo había sido una mala idea. Penny intentaba calmar a su pareja acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano. Un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas, la sra. Fowler se había levantado del sillón donde estaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Esto no pintaba para nada bueno.

Al fin, su madre tomó la palabra.

\- No te crié para terminaras siendo una…

La sra. Fowler no pudo terminar la frase, y un gesto de disgusto se esparció rápidamente por su rostro. Su mano buscó apoyo en la perilla de la puerta, sosteniéndola hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

\- ¿Una qué, madre? – Cuestionó Amy – Dilo, después de todo, es lo que soy; y ya no tengo miedo de ello. – La castaña sintió como Penny apretaba su mano con más fuerza. La rubia sabía que aún no era muy prudente que ella hable o trate de defender a su novia, pero de ser necesario, no dudaría en intervenir.

Su madre finalmente explotó

\- ¡Una abominación! ¡Algo repugnante ante los ojos de Dios! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Amy?! – los ojos de su madre destilaban rechazo puro. Ira. Decepción.

\- Con todo respeto, señora Fowler. – Penny intervino. Amy le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y un silente “¿Qué estás haciendo?”, pero Penny le dirigió una mirada dulce y segura. Ella se encargaría, y lo haría por la mujer que amaba. - ¿Qué tiene de malo que Amy esté con una mujer? ¿Qué ame a otra mujer?

La señora Fowler no lo podía creer… ¿Es que acaso?... ¡¡En su propia casa!! Penny percibió la tensión y se adelantó.

\- Si piensa echarnos… Al menos deme una respuesta. Por favor. Es lo único que le pido.

Después de un silencio más incómodo que el anterior, la madre de Amy habló.

\- Es… anti natural. Una mujer no puede estar con otra. La ley de Dios lo condena, ¡Una mujer debe estar con un hombre para poder tener hijos! Eso que ustedes llaman amor...

\- El amor tiene varias formas, señora Fowler – interrumpió Penny – Y yo amo a su hija. Me preocupa su bienestar, su salud, su carrera; la amo tal y como es, su cabello, sus ojos verdes que se encienden cuando ve alguna de sus películas francesas antiguas. Amo la manera en la que sus dedos tocan el arpa, es como si ejecutasen la danza más hermosa que haya visto jamás. Amo su voz, amo cuando expone sus proyectos de investigación, amo ver su rostro cada mañana, amo su cuerpo y todas sus “imperfecciones” según ella, pero que para mí son detalles que la hacen aún más hermosa. Amo tenerla entre mis brazos y abrazarla contra mi cuerpo, me hacen sentir la persona más fuerte del planeta, pero a la vez temo que algo le pase y la aparte de mí. Dígame, señora Fowler, ¿Qué es eso, si no es amor?

Penny terminó su discurso sin advertir las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Amy. Solo se dio cuenta cuando oyó un suave gemido emanar de sus labios, y volteó con preocupación. ¿Acaso…?

Sus dudas quedaron zanjadas cuando Amy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Penny sintió que se elevaba 3 metros sobre el cielo, era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero recordó que aún estaban en casa de la madre de Amy, y tuvo que cortar el beso delicadamente. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la madre de Amy, quién no sabía aún como procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Amy, al ver que su madre permanecía sin decir palabra alguna, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

\- Madre… No tienes que decir nada. Vine para ser honesta conmigo misma y también contigo. Después de todo, eres mi madre y una de las personas más valiosas para mí, a pesar de todo. No espero que me apoyes, es más, me basta con saber que Penny me ama. Es todo lo que necesito. Ojalá algún día me entiendas, y entiendas que el amor es… pues eso, amor. No es una simple “etapa”, como me dijiste que era cuando te confesé que me sentía atraída hacia las chicas cuando tenía 13 años. Es lo que soy, y me quiero así como soy. Adiós.

Amy tomó la mano de su novia, y, tras un apretón de ella, caminaron rumbo a la puerta. Su madre la abrió por inercia, y ambas pasaron bajo el umbral.

\- ¡Amy! – escucharon una vez que llegaron hasta el auto de Amy. La madre de la neurobióloga se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas. Amy decidió responder esta vez.

Su madre se colocó frente a ella, y, mirándola a los ojos, se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Esta chica… te ama de verdad?

\- Sí, madre.

\- ¿Y tú, la amas a ella?

\- Sin duda alguna.

Los ojos de su madre eran muy distintos que hace rato. Ya no destilaban odio, intolerancia y menos repulsa. Ahora tenían una mirada más suave y comprensiva. Tal vez no del todo, pero el cambio era notable.

\- Es muy probable que… me cueste adaptarme a la idea de que mi hija es… que mi hija es lesbiana. Puede que pase un buen tiempo. El hecho de que hayas venido hasta acá junto a esta jovencita dice bastante acerca de cuanto la quieres. Y, puede que lo que ella me dijo tenga algo de razón, el amor viene en varias formas. – Amy tomó las manos de su madre, esta no las apartó. Siempre mirándola a los ojos.

\- Mamá, no espero que me aceptes de la noche a la mañana. Sé que será difícil para ti. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero en mi vida. En un futuro, me veo casada con Penny, y cuando eso pase, quisiera que estés allí. Te quiero mucho mamá.

La señora Fowler abrazó a su hija en un impulso. La última vez que habían compartido un abrazo fue en su graduación de secundaria. Después de eso, ambas se distanciaron considerablemente. Amy estaba haciendo su vida en Glendale, mientras ella se quedó en Orange County. Volver a tener a su hija entre sus brazos era un sueño que tenía desde hace tiempo.

Pasaron un rato así hasta que decidieron separarse. La madre de Amy les dirigió una última sonrisa antes de volver hasta la puerta de su casa, pero no sin antes aclarar una última duda.

\- Penny, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, si no es mucha molestia.

\- Adelante – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No estabas siendo cortejada por aquel muchacho de cabello rizado y anteojos? ¿Tu vecino… Leonard, creo?

Penny dirigió una mirada cómplice hacia Amy y se sonrieron.

\- Pues, verá, Leonard se encuentra muy feliz con su novio. – aseguró Penny.

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi novio Sheldon, mamá, el de la videollamada?

La señora Fowler no pudo disimular el intenso sonrojo ante la respuesta de ambas mujeres. Definitivamente, no era un jueves común y corriente.

* * *

Ambas yacían enredadas entre las sábanas blancas, que envolvían sus cuerpos sudorosos y ansiosos del calor de la otra. Una vez que llegaron a casa, Penny sorprendió a Amy con un beso que fue rápidamente escalonando hasta que ambas se encontraron haciendo el amor. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, se fundieron en un abrazo, Penny tomó una de las manos de su novia para besar cada nudillo, mientras esta acariciaba su pelo y su espalda.

Haber finalmente enfrentado un pasado lleno de interrogantes, lágrimas e inseguridades le había finalmente permitido a Amy ser más libre, así como amar con más firmeza a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. “El amor es paciente, es bondadoso”, rezaba una de las tantas citas bíblicas que había sido forzada a aprender desde pequeña, y que luego cuestionó en su juventud. ¿Cómo un libro dedicado a un deidad pregonaba el amor, pero era intolerante frente a aquellos que amaban diferente?

Esta vez, sin embargo, Amy sintió que esta vez Dios al fin estaba de su lado.

\- Te amo, Penny. – dijo mientras besaba su rubio cabello.

\- Yo también te amo, Amy. Mucho – dijo la rubia mientras besaba nuevamente los labios de la castaña – Muchísimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia con temática homosexual que he escrito en mis 21 casi 22 años de vida. Elegí a esta pareja, ya que una pequeña parte de mi deseaba que Amy tuviera a Penny como pareja sentimental, si es que no lograba penetrar las barreras del corazón de Sheldon. Realmente veía mucha química en esa potencial pareja Pamy.  
> Espero que les guste, la versión en inglés la subiré pronto; ¡Feliz mes del orgullo! #SameLove #PrideMonth


End file.
